Mars Fulgore
History Mars grew up on an open reservation with a mother and father, always curious and rambunctious; and like all children at the ages of five and up he could never sit still long enough to listen to his school teacher. Which resulted in many a time where he got into trouble or failed a test, but it wasn't all bad. He had his parents, who would always tell him stories about the old gods and their champions before bedtime. Naturally he was awed and amazed by these tales of heroes and gods and monsters. Particularly those of the old lord of lightning and ruler of the skies, Lord Zessus, who ruled a pantheon up on the mighty plains of Aeternia. However, these happy moments never lasted. On the eve of his seventh birthday, Mars and his parents had started arguing about his slipping grades. How he never set aside fifteen minutes of his time after school to study, which in hindsight was something he should've done. Hurtful things were said, and groundings were issued. However, Mars had thrown a tantrum and bolted out the back door. Sprinting through the woods near his preservation without any real knowledge of where he was going or how much time had passed, only stopping once he reached a small clearing with a lake and a fallen log. The wolf angrily sat on the log and pouted like any other child would do when upset at his or her parents. He didn't know how much time had passed, but when he finally calmed down he noticed it was starry outside; if there was one thing Mars loved besides running around outside.. It was stargazing, stargazing was one of those things that just did wonders for calming him down whenever he was upset, he could just lie on the grass and marvel at the beauty of all those stars shining at night; his problems and grievances just melting away as calm tranquility took over. He even saw a shooting star.. One that was coming right for him, it was that specific train of thought that resulted in him jumping behind the log in panic as the 'shooting star' collided with the ground just a few feet away from where he had been resting previously; Making the customary loud impact noises that ended up hurting his ears for a few minutes. After a few minutes of rubbing his ears, Mars peaked out of his hiding spot to see what had landed. He had been expecting something out of the tales his ma and pa told him at bedtime, but what he had been graced with was in all accounts just some sort of dark brown rock, with cracks that partially revealed an even stranger object inside, about the size of the average pumpkin. Now Mars, being the curious child he was at that time, decided it would be a good idea to poke the strange object. This would prove to be a blessing and a curse because just as he was about to touch the object, all the static electricity gathered up in his fur had released itself in a flash visible for just a quick second and the strange rock exploded. Normally a space rock wouldn't explode when built up static is released via contact. However, this 'rock' was actually a prototype lightning collector droid created by Xavek for the sole purpose of harnessing the naturally occurring electricity in storms to power his facility and slash the power bill in its entirety. But the system couldn't handle the sudden electrical surges and promptly shut down in the Ionosphere, where it promptly fell back to Mobius and in the grove Mars had been resting at. Xavek had deemed the project had failed and when his salvage droids didn't return with the drone he figured that it broke apart before hitting the ground. Back to Mars, when the mysterious rock exploded. The force behind the explosion had shattered the drone into many pieces big and small, with many pieces piercing through skin and muscle only to embed themselves in various bones in his body. However four glowing shards, having once been the internal power supply for the experimental drone, embedded themselves in his forehead and cheekbones. It was the two glowing shards that had been embedded in his forehead which scrambled parts of the frontal lobe, degrading parts of his mind as he grew older and gave rise to the erratic personality he's known for. The trouble didn't end there, because in the weeks following the accident Mars had discovered a remarkable control over electricity that he never had before. Naturally, he was overjoyed with this new discovery. This was a gift from the God of Lighting, Zessus himself! Naturally, he went to show his parents. Being parents, they were rightfully scared for their son. His parents, who were worried that Mars may show off his powers to the wrong people, convinced Mars to hide his newfound abilities. Even quoting the moral of Mars' favorite bedtime story in the hopes that they would be able to convince him to hide his powers. Little did Mars or his parents know at the time, the shards that had been embedded in his bones had begun to fuse with his skeletal structure. Slowly altering and rewriting his DNA over the years, which resulted in further physical mutations that his parents noticed. They, of course, questioned some of these changes but they didn't start to shun or distance themselves from their son. Afterall, Mars may look unnatural in some ways but he is still their son. Fast forward twenty-seven years later, Mars is thirty-four and he lives on his own. His mind degraded to the point where he is highly erratic and unpredictable in nature, what's more is that over the years his affinity with electricity has grown at an astonishing rate. Something he accredits to the 'blessings of Lord Zessus', and to make matters worse, various organizations and corporations are trying to capture him alive in order to harvest the electricity that his body naturally produces as a source of potentially limitless clean energy; or possibly clone him to make what are essentially living batteries with potentially unlimited energy. Money is the key to open all doors, and all men seek power. So imagine how powerful, how wealthy one person or group could be if he or she managed to establish a monopoly on what is potentially the only reliable source of unlimited clean energy. Currently his body generates enough electricity to power a heavily populated city and what's worse is that Mars is not only fully capable of drawing out and harnessing all that power; his capacity to store and generate electricity will only increase as he gets older, one of the results of the power core slowly altering and rewriting his DNA. Personality Before the accident that granted Mars his powers, he acted like the average fifth grader. Rambunctious, exciteable and easily bored. However, after the accident his personality slowly started to change; while it wasn't really noticeable at first, it spiralled out at the start of his eight grade year. By that time Mars had started to show signs of dementia and increased aggression; which led him to get involved in many scuffles and fights both at home and at school. Medication helped stave off the problem but there were times when Mars refused to take it; eventually culminating in his first psychological meltdown at the age of seventeen. The specifics on that event are hazy at best, but from a few eye witness accounts, it was known that a classmate pulled the electric buzzer handshake prank on him as it was April 1st; wherein his pupils contracted and he started convulsing, dropping to the ground and shouting 'Zessus' at the top of his lungs, students were evacuated and school faculty had been called in to try and hold him down until the convulsions stopped, thinking he was having a seizure. But the moment one of the staff members touched him, he subconsciously released a wave of electricity with enough watts to paralyze anyone still in the room with Mars. Now, fast forward to age twenty-four and you find him clinging onto old tales of Zessus, under the manic delusion that he is the sky god's mortal champion, his mind having regressed drastically as he aged; rendering him sporadic and wild like the element he has control over. He is also quite paranoid and untrusting as a result of various organizations and companies chasing him down because of his potential as a source of unlimited clean energy. Powers Electrokinesis Thanks to the accident twenty-seven years ago, Mars was granted with power over electricity, or Electrokinesis in the proper terminology. What this allows him to do is pretty much.. Well harness and control all things electricity for a variety of different tasks, be it offensively, passively, defensively or even supportively. Hell he can even convert his entire body into what is basically living lightning! Normally an Electrokinetic might be limited to an internal 'power supply' that can be refilled by draining the electricity from other objects, or people if one knows how to harness and absorb the body's natural biolectrical field. Mars however, thanks to his DNA being altered and rewritten, naturally generates his own electrical supply; this supply being large enough to support the electrical infrastructure of a heavily populated city; or he could act as a battery to recharge other electricity users. That isn't to say he can't run out of power if he overuses his electrical abilities; if he does run out than he can still siphon electricity from outside sources, but it's quite rare for him to do so. Mars is also capable of harnessing all of his generated electricity in the form of a massive Electro Magnetic Pulse capable of causing a city wide blackout, he has a chance of frying electronics that are within a five meter radius of where he's standing. The major downside to causing a blackout using his electrokinesis is the fact that it uses up all of his stored electricity, leaving him vulnerable to attack afterwards. Another thing Mars can do with his electrical powers is to enhance the physical and mental capabilities of himself or allies. Such as increasing reaction time, reflexes, boosting speed and increasing the processing speed of the brain; however, not all allies will react the same to him assisting them. Some may not be able to handle the increased mental processing or the sudden boost in physical speed and others might be able to. Mars also has a rarely used ability based on his electrokinesis, the ability to convert his body into what is basically living lightning. This ability not being used much because of the ample drain in his electrical reserves needed in order to keep the form, though it does give Mars benefits like being able to move faster than light or creating a defense that is possibly a challenge to breach without being electrocuted. In addition, Mars can create a very strong 'static shield' meant to deflect projectiles and zap opponents who get too close. Add in his electricity producing body and you have someone who can create sturdy barriers and feed enough power to keep the barriers from failing, of course there are certain things that the static shield cannot protect against. Like rubber bullets for an example. Negative Core Energy Manipulation Mars just recently started learning how to do this, essentially being able to assimilate the cores of others, siphon their emotional output to heal wounds and boost power as well as puppet a maximum of three people. Recently, he ate what he thought were glowing yellow hard candies and the potency of his abilities increased. Now able to construct simple constructs at ease, burn away at an individual's lifeforce using his own, syphon away the core energy of others to heal himself and send conflicting emotional wavelengths into an individual to disorient or puppet them. Ironically, the puppeting ability is his favorite to use. So it should come to no surprise that Mars is quite advanced in its usage, in fact he has been shown to be able to control six people simultaneously without any mental strain although it's been hinted that he can control a far greater number of people before the mental strain overwhelms him. Another favorite of his, though not to the extent of his puppeting ability, is the Core Syphoning. This ability involves him literally drawing the core energy out of a person to sustain himself and/or heal any injuries he might've sustained. The problem is he really doesn't have a trigger to this, its more an automatic reaction when he sustains critical injuries like a large hole in his chest or something like that. So practicing this ability isn't really something easily done for him with the risks associated with it. So In essence, The yellow core of Mars grants him soul related abilities and the ability to dominate and control the emotional spectrum for his own amusement if he saw fit.. Oddly enough he had to sacrifice pieces of himself unknowingly to even get this power. Abilities Superb Reflexes Excellent Hearing Enhanced Physical Prowess Accelerated Thought Processing Somewhat Accelerated Adaptability Known Mutations It's no secret that the accident that granted Mars his powers was also altering his DNA, and while the process of altering his genetic structure is a slow process geared towards adapting his body to handle the ever increasing amount of electricity his body naturally produces and stores. But rewriting one's very DNA will most certainly result in mutations of some kind; below are mutations that Mars acquired as a result of his DNA being altered. Ferrofluid Coated Bones A ferrofluid is a liquid that becomes strongly magnetized in the presence of a magnetic field. Mars' internal body composition, specifically his bones, have mutated to the point where a liquid solution containing trace amounts of conductive metals like Tungsten or Neodymium coats his bones. This coating, normally in a permeable state, acts as an extra layer of defense when subjected to an electromagnetic field; and Mars' body subconsciously produces an internal electromagnetic field as a response to danger. When this field is up, the liquid solution rapidly hardens, effectively coating his bones in metal, thus making them quite difficult to break. In addition, Mars can consciously amp up the electromagnetic field his body produces; thus allowing him to use this mutation offensively as a conduit to further harness and control electricity, granting him a greater control over magnetic forces or simply adding more force to his punches and kicks. Photo-Voltaic Body Items in Mars' Possession Indra's Rod Just a simple six foot long metal rod with a few cracks in the structure; it was most likely broken from the rooftop of a large building. Indra's Rod acts as a focus for electricity based abilities; the potency depends on the amount of electricity generated by the user. The rod can also be used to harness electricity from natural or man made sources by following the principle of least resistance, though oddly enough this metal rod seems to be made out of a strange metal that's far more durable then any metal currently found on Mobius. In essence, this 'weapon' is basically a broken off piece of metal that Mars likes to carry with him and use. Blanket Just a simple red blanket, he got it from a dear friend and more often then not Mars carries it around with him wherever the hell he goes. Jade Dragon Talisman He-No gave it to him, signifying their relationship as friends. Essentially when Mars is troubled the Talisman reacts with a glow and He-No makes his way to her if its serious Skills Athleticism Basic Wilderness Survival Skills Weaknesses Geokinetics Obviously these types are the hardest for him to fight, on the grounds that Electricity doesn't really do shit against ground or rock. The best he could hope for is repeatedly using hit and run tactics to wear a geokinetic down enough to deliver the finishing blow, and that's if he can actually manage to avoid getting hit by one of their attacks. Insulating Materials Insulating materials, like rubber or silicate for example, can severely hamper or even stop the transmission of electricity by 'grounding' it. Hence why materials with similar properties to rubber and silicate in regards to blocking the transmission of electricity are known as insulators. Now, given that Mars is an electrokinetic. It makes sense that materials like rubber or silicate can bypass his static shield, meaning that rubber bullets like the ones used by riot suppression squads are one of the best ways for anyone with no supernatural abilities and such to deal with him. Water Mars, being an electrokinetic, and water don't mix. Even more so when you take into account that his body naturally produces enough electricity to sustain an entire city without fail, sure electrical attacks and abilities are quite effective against water manipulators. However, this is a double edged sword; should he be drenched in water the electricity his body has already stored would start going haywire and his body would stop producing electricity until his fur dries up, essentially short circuiting him and leaving him vulnerable to attacks. Lightning Rods It is a well known fact that electricity takes the path of least resistance, and it is also a well known fact that metals are a conductor of electricity. Mix these two facts together and you get the concept for a lightning rod; as the name suggests, lightning rods are meant to attract electricity to them during electrical storms. Having lightning strike these metal rods instead of certain other important objects like power generators and comms equipment and such. Infact, one can apply this principal by using a simple metal sword and a rubber glove to hold the sword with. Thus, one who is skilled with the blade can easily engage in combat with an electrokinetic like Mars and effectively neutralize nearly any offensive capabilities regarding the use of electricity. I say 'nearly' because a skilled enough electrokinetic can manipulate his opponents bioelectrical field, basically controlling him or her like a marionette but without the strings. Lack of any Formal Combat Training Despite Mars' electrical abilities and great athleticism, he has never taken any sort of Martial Arts. Which means that his 'fighting style', if you could actually call it that, is actually nothing more than what you might see in a street brawl; granted it is supplemented by his electrokinetic abilities. But the fact still remains that in a close quartered fight against someone who has proper training in hand to hand combat, as long as the opponent has methods to get around his electrical abilities, Mars would lose quite handily. Resistances Electricity Being the element he controls, its no surprise that he would have a borderline immunity to all electrical attacks, as any electrical attack directed at him will be absorbed by his fur; slightly healing him and adding to his power. Fire Mars has a higher than average tolerance for fire, stemming from the heat produced by electricity when he utilizes his powers in any shape or form. Ice In lieu with his flame resistance, Mars has a slightly above average resistance to frost attacks thanks to the heat generated by his electric shield; however the real danger to Mars from Ice based attacks is the cold that can seep through the electrical shield. If things get cold enough Mars will start to slow down, eventually tiring out to the point where he couldn't really do much. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Characters